Mischievous Misdoings
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: The Goddess Freya's husband is found dead and she finds herself stuck in Asgard until she marries again. But, being the Goddess of sexuality and desire, not all will be simple. WARNING: Myths are not actually correct, they are twisted to suit me story. Please read and review. LokiXOC/Freya


**Hi all, this is a very spontaneous story with a plot of some kind cooked up, but I will probably be making this up as we go. Of course I will continue to do researchon the Mythology, but I will be twisting it to serve my own purposes. So be warned. :P Thank you for reading and review! **

The young Asgardian looked up from her position on the floor. She was kneeling before Odin, the elder brother of her late husband, Od. Her tears left streaks of gold lining her cheeks. The great king before her, despite her obvious grief, seemed aloof and apathetic. A dark anger rose in the woman, how _DARE_ he?

"Oh, Freya, can't you pull yourself together? You are always so dramatic." He sighed. "You must realize that there are more important things I should be attending to other than your lost husband." At this Freya stood, anger fueling her actions.

"What?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper. "My husband, your brother, goes missing for years! And when you finally grant me permission to find him, I do. I find him without a head!" Her lip trembles as she relives the horror she felt. "And now I ask you to grant him a place in Vallenheim and you won't allow that!"

"We have no proof!" Odin shouted, forcing Freya into a submissive silence. "We have no proof that Od died a hero's death. Therefore I cannot promise what you ask." Odin sat back, pleased with his words. Freya took a deep breath, the gold now hardened on her cheeks seemed to highlight her grief in a way that even Odin could not ignore.

"My king, I beg of you. I shall never want from you again, just give my dear Od a place where he will be honored." Her mesmerizing eyes shifted from her own natural blue to the brown green of Odin's dear wife, Frigga. She knew how to work her way around the gods, and Odin was no different. He caved.

"Alright, I will grant your wish. But at a cost. You shall now live in my palace until you find a new husband." Odin said, with a wave of his hand. Freya's mouth dropped open and she tried to catch the king's eye so that she could protest.

"B-But-" She stammered, trying to find words. But Odin would have none of it.

"That is my deal. Now go." He ordered, stood and left. Freya remained in the royal hall for a few moments. Finally, she stamped her foot and looked to the ceiling.

"Dear Od! How am I to live this way? A prize of Odin." She muttered.

"You are in a predicament." A sly voice chuckled from the shadows. Freya turned to see Loki, leaning against a pillar.

"How long were you watching?" Freya asked suspiciously. She had never liked the younger of Odin's sons, as he was just as clever, maybe more, than she was. But he held his hands up, revealing his 'innocence'.

"Just long enough, my dear lady, to hear the good news." He smirked. A handsome smirk, but Freya had seen much better.

"Ah, you are referring to the postponing of my return to Sessrumnir." Freya answered.

"What else? There could be no better news than such a beautiful lady living so nearby." Loki bowed. Freya raised an eyebrow.

"Nearby what? Your chambers? Do not allow such fantasies to play across your mind. At least not for too long, young Loki." She teased.

"Despite your having been married, there is no difference in our age." Loki shot back. Freya narrowed her eyes.

"Do not think yourself a possibility for my husband, Loki." She scolded, insulted at the thought.

"I would never dream of it, good lady." He purred. Freya looked at him, alarmed he had rejected the idea so quickly. "If you gain a husband, then you would be able to leave." Freya, angered, struck out to slap his face, but her hand merely passed through him. His image wavered and faded, leaving Freya standing alone in the Hall.

"Oh yes…" Freya said, examining her hand. "The God of Tricksters…"


End file.
